


I Have a Confession to Make...

by ahogeboy



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Assassin AU, M/M, Sorta in the Canon universe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahogeboy/pseuds/ahogeboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi's talent isn't actually luck, it's something he's ashamed of, to be honest. He kept it well hidden, up until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have a Confession to Make...

**Author's Note:**

> This is after Fujisaki's death, and Monokuma has offered money as the motive. Also this is based off an RP so uh yeah. Also it's really late at night so sorry it's bad? Jk no regrets probably

"Togami, why did you bring me here? Did something happen?" The brunette asks, wondering why the man had brought him here. He was nervous, as Byakuya was blocking the door, and had a thick folder in his hand. It couldn't be, right?

"Tell me, Naegi, is there something you'd like to confess?" Togami says, crossing his arms and facing Makoto. He shakes his head. "No, what would I have to confess about?" Togami opens up the folder, revealing a police file on a serial killer. This file wasn't on Genocider Syo, however...

Naegi's eyes widened as the blonde showed him the reports, the pictures being all too familiar to him. He tried to hide his slight panic, asking what this had to do with anything. Togami pointed the symbol that was always left at the scene of the murder. "Look. It's the same as the one on your hoodie." 

The boy grit his teeth. It was true, the symbol was the same. "That's just a coincidence! They could just buy the same brand as I do.." Togami narrowed his eyes. "This isn't a logo. The only other time I've seen it is on your jacket." Naegi was about to retort, tell him that he was wrong, but there was more than just that.

Byakuya started listing off every piece of evidence that pointed towards it being him. From the way his profile had his talent as ??? to the way Naegi acted around the corpses: strangely calm, not having a problem with blood or touching the bodies. Every time Naegi tried to object, another piece of evidence came up. This was bad...

In a flash, Naegi knocked over the lamp lighting the room, causing a pitch blackness to take place. There was a loud thud, and the door swung open. It was slightly lighter in the hallway, but it was the night hours, and most everyone was asleep. Naegi darted out, but his jacket was caught in the door. He opted to just leave it, he didn't have much time before Togami would be after him. He heard the blonde getting up, and he scrambled to find his room. The door... It was locked. The keys were in his jacket. "No no no no..." He could hear Togami's footsteps approaching... 

"Naegi. Calm down." He froze up. This was it. Someone had finally figured it out. Being without a weapon, and not being very physically strong, Naegi was already at a disadvantage. He could try to kick him down again, but chances are that he'd be prepared this time. "Don't try to run. I'm not going to hurt you." The brunette almost rolled his eyes at that. As if! Any sane person would kill him on the spot. With a sigh, he turned to face Byakuya.

"Hey, I have a confession I'd like to make."

There was a brief pause. He considered his options one more time before closing his eyes and speaking.

"My talent isn't actually luck, as you've guessed by now. It's something I'm ashamed of, really. I've lied to everyone here, and not just about my talent. I don't know where to begin with that. Yes, I am a murderer. And I carry the guilt with me every day. It's not like I wanted to do this, it's a horrible, horrible job. I hate it. But it's the only thing I'm good at. Makoto Naegi, Super High School Level Assassin. All those people I killed? I was hired to do that. I never had anything against them. I just wanted the money. So what are you going to do about it, huh? Kill me? Tie me up? I wouldn't blame you."

Another moment of silence, before Togami spoke.

"As I expected. And no, I won't do either of those things. You're smart enough not to murder in this situation, I know that for a fact. If, however, you're stupid enough to kill, this file will pretty much prove it was you anyways."

"You're... Not even going to lock me up? Don't you understand?! I kill people for a living! It's my job! Now that money's the motive, it's a hard offer to resist!" 

"I'll help you resist it, then. What do you want the money for?"

"Help me- er, I was actually saving up for college, it's just so expensive... I use it for other things, but that's my main purpose."

"College? I'll send you there once we get out of here. Just don't take the risk."

"Okay, that's great and all, but why? I should be nothing to you."

"...Let's just say I've grown fond of you over the past few weeks. You could say I consider you a friend now."

"You consider me your friend?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

A slight smile cracked on the assassin's face. Even after finding that out, Byakuya Togami still considered him... a friend. Maybe it wasn't so bad that Togami knew about his true identity.

"Now come on, let's go get your jacket." The blonde said, and Naegi followed him back to the heirs room. Yeah, maybe it wasn't so bad after all...


End file.
